


The Unkind Fate

by asha3



Series: Slytherin!Sasuke x Ravenclaw!Sakura AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Isekai, Magic, One-Shot, Ravenclaw!Sakura, Sasuke-centric, Slytherin!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asha3/pseuds/asha3
Summary: In the autumn of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Uchiha Sasuke finally admitted to himself that he was a selfish bastard and a fool. The former was not a surprise. The latter was harder to accept. The truth was, he had severely underestimated what five years of power-hungry obsession would do to his emotional stability. The one who helped him realized all of this, of course, was none other than Haruno Sakura - a childhood friend he had been trying to cut out from his life. Slytherin!Sasuke x Ravenclaw!Sakura Alternate Universe fanfiction.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Slytherin!Sasuke x Ravenclaw!Sakura AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934632
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The Unkind Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Preface: This is sort-of a prequel/continuation/companion for my previous fanfic titled “Eternally” which I wrote in 2010. I had the idea for this story for a long time, but it was only recently that I was able to actually sit and write it down. Quarantine could make people do crazy things indeed. I hope you will enjoy being in Slytherin!Sasuke’s head as much as I do.

* * *

_An Alternate Universe Fanfiction_

* * *

In the autumn of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Uchiha Sasuke finally admitted to himself that he was a selfish bastard and a fool. The first one was not a surprise. He never went out of his way to be kind to someone. He also rarely found someone worthy of his respect. The second one was harder to accept. In terms of intelligence and talent, he had proven on multiple occasions that he was better compared to the vast majority of his peers. However, when it comes to managing his emotional need and desire, he lacked the resolve and strength to discard everything that is unnecessary.

The one who helped him realized all of this, of course, was none other than Haruno Sakura - a childhood friend he had been trying cut out from his life. 

* * *

As much as he did not want to, Sasuke recalled the last real conversation he had with Sakura as friends. The first night they arrived in Hogwarts.

“Revenge will not make you happy. You know this,” she had implored. A last resort logic since he had refused to accept all of her previous rebuttals.

A naive twelve year old at the time, Sasuke believed that happiness was a luxury for someone like him. He had set his priority on revenge. All that was left to do was use all his time and effort on his mentorship with Orochimaru. He had no time to play with Naruto and Sakura anymore. They do not support his new ambition, so the logical thing to do was to end his relationships with them.

He had severely underestimated what five years of power-hungry obsession would do to his emotional stability.

* * *

Almost five years later, in one rainy evening following a seasonal Quidditch match, Sasuke found himself going through the medieval gothic corridors of Hogwarts Castle to find her. His walk was brisk, but conflicted. The logical part of him urged him to turn back. The other part was burning with irrational anger. His face however, showed no signs of this internal debate.

He knew where she was hiding. Sakura has always gravitated towards green shrubbery in the times when she was distressed. There was only one place in Hogwarts where that could be when it was raining and cold.

Sasuke took the shortest path towards the Herbology greenhouse. When he arrived, the place was dark. Sasuke reached into his robe’s pocket and drew out his wand - a thirteen inch black ironwood, and a dragon heartstring at its core. In his head, he called _‘Lumos’_ accompanied with a familiar flick of his wrist. A ghostly white light appeared instantly at the tip of the wand. Any other day, Sasuke would have felt proud that his non-verbal spellcasting practice finally paid off, but his current state of mind kept his mood dark.

At the southern side of the massive greenhouse were a dozen student workbenches. Various tools, planting materials, and rolls of parchments were scattered messily on the table and on the floor. He could see a silhouette of a girl sitting on one of the wooden stools in the area. Sakura had her head down.

He approached her slowly. Their eyes met in silence. When they were face to face, Sakura lit a small magic lamp on the table. He dispelled his torch without a word.

He could see the surprise in her expressive face, which quickly turned into a mixture of confusion and apprehension. Her gaze seemed to ask what was he doing there after he had spent the past five years ignoring all her attempts to restore their friendship. He was glad she did not ask, because he does not know the answer to that question. 

She offered him a weak smile. A fake one that does not reach her eyes. “I’m hiding,” she chuckled humorlessly, “but I guess you already know that, since you came to find me.”

The anger, sitting deep in his stomach like a rekindled ember, grew brighter and stronger. He stayed silent, so it would not explode.

“How embarrassing,” she continued, averting her eyes to a rack of magically altered moon orchids close to where they were. “You won’t tell anyone, would you? No one is supposed to be here at this hour.”

What she said was meaningless. He would never tell anyone, even without her request. They both knew this.

_No. Of course she does not know,_ the logical side of his brain argued. They had not had a proper conversation in years. They have grown so further apart that she actually felt the need to ask him that. 

He should be happy. It was what he wanted. The best possible outcome. Instead, his mood darkens. The damn irony. Whose fault was it that her smile has become so pretty and sad that the majority of teenage boys in Hogwarts, with their overblown ego, fantasize about being the one who swept her off her feet, and saved her from Uchiha Sasuke’s continuous rejection?

“That mortifying fiasco today,” she put both of her hands together and squeezed them twice. Her signature nervous habit. “I can’t believe they did that with the whole Quidditch stadium watching.”

The _fiasco_ is a public declaration of love from sixth-year Hufflepuff Quidditch captain Rock Lee who was high on endorphins after he won a thrilling match. Followed by a public challenge from fifth-year Gryffindor Chaser Inuzuka Kiba who claimed that Sakura had promised to date him first.

“I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me! I swear it’s not like what Kiba said. He wanted help finding a birthday present for his sister. We’ll be going with ... ” Sakura continued to ramble helplessly, listing a number of names from her circle of friends. 

She was embarrassed. Sakura was not the biggest fan of grand gestures and public displays. Sasuke, however, could not find it in him to feel pity.

“You lead them on,” he accused. Cold and cruel. It was uncalled for, but Sasuke couldn’t help it.

It took her a second to process what he just said. “You really think that?!” She stood up with a fiery glare. 

Huh… How rare. He had successfully pissed her off. 

  
He scoffed and continued mercilessly, “You healed that nitwit’s injury. Multiple times. Of course it’s going to go into his head.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “How did you... No, nevermind that! Lee’s injury was serious! I was helping Lady Tsunade!” 

“But you did not discourage him when he asked you to personally heal his injury again after that, did you?”

“I can’t refuse to heal someone when I clearly could, it’s unethical. Are you seriously blaming me for that? Now that’s just dumb!” 

“Of course it’s dumb. But that does not matter, does it? Do you think he was thinking with his brain?” 

Sasuke does not want to be angry. The fact that he does fueled the anger even more. The rage in his chest is irrational. It burns. He wanted to punch something. Tear something to pieces. 

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off. A brutal and cold statement, coated with barely contained anger. “And when that Inuzuka gave you that horseshit of an excuse, did you actually believe him?” 

"You prat!" she yelled, but her voice broke in the end. “If you really think like that then go away!”

She was close to tears. He could tell he was hurting her. So he gathered the last bits of his wits to shut his damn mouth. 

_Damn it._ He should not have come.

He was fully aware that he had no right to be angry. It was not Sakura’s fault that two dumbshits made faulty conjectures without actually understanding her personality. More importantly, Sakura is free to go out with whoever she wants. Sasuke had severed whatever ties he had with her. So whether she decided to date or not has nothing to do with him. 

He gave her up. He thought he had. But when he saw that Lee and Inuzuka publicly staked their claims on her, full of confidence and arrogance, Sasuke felt something dark and terrible woke within him. 

The deepest cruelest most selfish part of him roared to claim her back. 

_He was there first. She liked him first. No one else can have her._

“This is wrong,” Sakura whispered dejectedly. “How could you? I don’t understand. You’ve never...”

He had never deliberately hurt her like that before. He had been careful. He ignored her. He rejected her. He had put himself as far away as possible from her for the past five years. But he never went out of his way to make her hate him. He never joined his Slytherin housemates in their gullible vendetta against her muggle-born pedigree. He owed her at least that much for all the care he had received from her during their childhood.

A long silence filled the space between them. She studied him, but he knew his face showed nothing because he was shutting everything down.

His lack of response seemed to disappoint her. “I get it, okay? But I can’t… it’s too much right now. Please?”

Smart and perceptive Sakura. Forgiving and kind and perpetually concerned about him no matter what he does. There was really no one else like her in his life.

He could see that she was at her breaking point. Just one more rejection and it will be done. He should do it.

He took one last long look at her, but eventually turned and walked away. He was almost at the door when he heard her soft whisper.

_“Good bye, Sasuke-kun…”_

He could not handle the resignation, _the finality_ , in her tone.

His body moved before his mind could process the emotion. He turned back so fast that she barely registered that he had drawn her body to him and clasped a hand on the back of her head. 

Her eyes widened and her lips opened in a gasp.

He kissed her. Hard. Punishing. Plundering. He consumed her. Her gasps and protests. Denying her escape. His hand went around her waist and drew her flush against his body. She gave a weak thump to his chest, but eventually surrendered with a soft feminine moan.

Sasuke was thrilled. He needed more. He wanted to push her down to the table. Cage her. Posses her. Mark her. So she could never escape him. Never abandon him. Never forget him.

The dark place in his mind purred. _Take her first. Take her everything._

No. 

_She is willing._

No!

He tore a way from her. She fell to her knees in shock, but he was already out of the door. 

It was a mistake. A moment of weakness. A whim.

No big deal. He could still fix this. Just ignore her again tomorrow. Make her understand that he does not want her. It would hurt her. That is fine. He should have walked away earlier, anyway. It’s better for the both of them if she hated him. 

He could handle being a selfish bastard, but he could no longer afford being a fool.

* * *

~ 2 years later ~

In the observatory room at the top of the Astronomy tower, on the night he quitted Hogwarts in his seventh year, Uchiha Sasuke slept with Haruno Sakura. Then he knocked her out with a sleeping spell. He did not even have the decency to provide her with a comfortable bed. 

He had barely interacted with her after that blunder of a kiss two years prior. He thought he had it under control, but apparently nothing had changed. The lack of interaction did nothing to erase their connection and attraction. If anything, what just happened was the result of seven years-worth of self-denial. He was fooling no one but himself.

Sighing in resignation, he laid her limp body to rest on the floor and covered her with a conjured blanket. 

He had not meant to sleep with her. He had wanted to scare her, discouraged her. The cruel part of him wanted to test her, left a scar on her, just to satisfy something cynical within him. However, his desire and possessiveness had twisted his plan again into something he couldn’t quite decide whether it was a hindrance or relief.

Sasuke stared at Sakura’s sleeping face. A stray hair had gotten stuck on her tear-streaked cheeks, so he brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear. She did not wake. The sleeping spell would be effective for at least another four hours.

_‘Definitely a hindrance,’_ he decided. Neither he nor she would gain anything from what had transpired between them earlier that night. 

How ironic. He had spent the last seven years trying to break their bonds, but when the time finally came to end it, he screwed it up. Sakura, as always, can scramble his priorities just by being near. It was not her fault, but rather, it was the nature of their relationship. She can effortlessly draw out things in him that he had long buried: care, concern, protectiveness, the desire to make things right, hope. 

He is a selfish bastard and he wanted her. He could accept now that he always had. Always would. In that moment when he realized that she wanted him just as much despite everything, he could not deny what she offered. 

It was her acceptance of his cruel side, his anger, and his thirst for revenge that finally broke his control. He could not, for the life of him, deny what he wanted anymore - not when she was so receptive. 

He recalled her soft smile as she told him she’d do anything to help him. She offered everything, for nothing more than a dying decade-old bond that has been twisted and stretched thin beyond recognition. She offered to leave Hogwarts with him. She would be throwing away all her hard work in the last seven years. Outstanding grades. Her position as Head Girl. An unquestionable respect from her peers. Job offers from prestigious hospitals and the Ministry of Magic. She would love working in a hospital, saving lives, solving difficult medical puzzles, and memorizing all the advanced healing spells. 

Knowing that she would sacrifice all that made Sasuke feel angry and elated at the same time. But a small part of him, a part that still sometimes dreams of that dying old bond, whispered that he could never, ever, let her ruin her future like that.

The girl is destined for greater things. In another life, perhaps, in which he was not a cursed avenger, he might be inclined to answer her feelings. In this world, however, she was better off without him. 

He had to leave. For his sake as much as hers. They should never meet again. 

“What a mess,” he huffed as he walked away from her sleeping form. The next minute, he had transfigured into a red tailed hawk and left Hogwarts for good.

Sasuke knew he would see Sakura again sooner or later. Because his fate is never that kind. 

* * *

**.Fin**

* * *

**Glossary**

Hogwarts (n.)

A British boarding school of magic located in Scotland. The castle is in the mountains near a loch.

Quidditch (n.)

A dangerous but popular team sports played by witches and wizards riding in flying broomsticks. There are seven players in each team, consisting of three Chasers (offensive scorer), two Beaters (defensive), the Keeper (defensive), and the Seeker (non-offensive scorer). The objective of the sport is to get as many Quaffle balls as possible through a tall circular goal ring to score points before the Seeker catches the enchanted golden snitch and scores 150 points for the team and ends the game. 

Herbology (n.)

A subject taught in Hogwarts. The study of magical and mundane plants and fungi. Students learnt to care, handle, and utilise the plants to extract their properties.

Transfiguration (n.)

A branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object. The alteration can go as far as the object’s molecular structure. A witch or wizard who can transfigure themselves into an animal and back again at will is known as an animagus. An animagus could not choose their animal form.

Lumos

Incantation of the Wand Lighting Charm that illuminated the tip of the caster’s wand.

Hufflepuff

One of the four student houses in Hogwarts created by Helga Hufflepuff. Corresponds to the color yellow and the element of earth. The house values diligence, loyalty, and honesty. The house mascot is a badger.

Gryffindor

One of the four student houses in Hogwarts created by Godric Gryffindor. Corresponds to the color red and the element of fire. The house values courage, bravery, and chivalry. The house mascot is a lion.

Slytherin

One of the four student houses in Hogwarts created by Salazar Slytherin. Corresponds to the color of green and the element of water. The house values ambition, cleverness, and leadership. The house mascot is a serpent.

Ravenclaw

One of the four student houses in Hogwarts created by Rowena Ravenclaw. Corresponds with the color of blue and the element of air. The house values intelligence, wisdom, and creativity. The house mascot is an eagle.

Hogsmeade (n.)

A small all-wizarding village near Hogwarts. Students in their third year and above are permitted to visit on weekends.

Astronomy Tower (n.)

The tallest tower in Hogwarts where students study stars and planets with their telescope. The tower is generally out of bounds except for classes.

Head Boy or Girl (n.)

A pair of seventh year students in Hogwarts who was selected by the Headmaster to assist the school. These students are selected based on merit, such as outstanding academic achievements, good rapport, and work ethics. The position came with special accolades and privileges such limited authority over students and private facilities. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Afterword: Happy 10 year anniversary! Yes, I’ve done it. A character-centric story about Slytherin!Sasuke. This AU is still one of my favorite world to explore. I have a few ideas left to write, but for now just think of this as a one-shot. If you like the story, please do leave a comment!


End file.
